


Ms. and Mr. Lawyer

by WolfWillow



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWillow/pseuds/WolfWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a six-year old turns up at the office, everyone finds out Harvey has a little sister. When shortly after a seventeen-year old visits, they know he has two sisters. He never told anyone and especially Donna feels betrayed. Combining work and full custody over two girls, Harvey finds it harder than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Excuse me, where is Mr. Specter’s office?’’ Elena asked, standing on her tiptoes. The top of her head barely came above the desk. Only six years old, she knew exactly how to talk and address people in a polite way. It sometimes made her look older than she really was. The redheaded lady seated behind the desk, stood up to look who asked. ‘’Oh. You are little.’’ Was donna’s reaction when she saw the little girl in front of her. She walked around and bended down, so she was on eye’s height with the girl. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Donna asked her. ‘’Hi, I’m Elena. You are Donna. Where is Harvey?’’ Elena said, her eyes constantly looking around, searching for him. For the first time in her life, Donna wasn’t the one who knew everything, it was the other way around. And she did not like it one bit, even though, it impressed her. She forgave the kid, she was just too cute. 

‘’Well, follow me. I’ll bring you to him.’’ She was actually annoyed with Harvey, bothering him with a child would be a good payback. Shouldn’t have shouted at her yesterday. They walked through a long hall, walls made of glass with desks behind it, some were empty, some weren’t. The next door led them through little offices with much more people, the walls of plastic instead of glass. These must be the associate’s room, Elena thought, her eyes hurting from taking every detail in she saw. And finally, she saw his door with ‘’Harvey Specter’’ in dark grey letters on it. She pulled at Donna’s skirt, who turned around. 

‘’Thank you very much, I know the way from here.’’ Elena said and headed for the door. Donna raised an eyebrow, bothered about the way she spoke to her. She crossed her arms and waited for it. Elena, standing in front of the door, saw the problem. The handle was too high. The brunette turned and was about to ask for Donna’s help, until the door suddenly opened.  
It was.. ‘’Harvey!’’ Elena cheered and jumped in his arms. Donna stopped grinning and got a confused look as Harvey threw her in the air and hugged her instead of telling the little brat to go play somewhere else, as she had expected. The redhead didn’t like not knowing, she didn’t at all.  
Donna coughed, to let Harvey know she wanted an explanation and tapped with her left foot on the cold hard floor. Elena noticed the louboutin’s she wore and her mouth dropped.  
‘’Harvey-’’ Elena started but was cut off by a short sharp ‘no’ from Harvey.  
‘’But-‘’  
‘’No.’’ He said again and shook his head. The girl pouted and looked at Donna, who gave her a confused look back.  
‘’I’m completely in the dark here, Harvey, and I like the light. I do not at all like the dark.’’  
His secretary said. The senior partner sighed heavily and dropped his little sister to the floor.  
‘’She wants your shoes,‘’ he explained, ‘’but she doesn’t get Louboutins are not-‘’  
‘’Made in my size, nor for my age.‘’, Elena finished, it was always the same. She sighed, staring at the black shoes. Every time she asked for it, he said the same sentence. But she didn’t give up, she never would.  
‘’That clears up one thing, now the other.’’ Donna gave the girl a subtle glance.  
‘’Elena, didn’t you introduce yourself?’’ Harvey looked angrily down at his sister who straightened her back, her hands folded behind it.  
‘’Hi, I am Elena, Harvey’s youngest and favourite sister. Nice to meet you.’’ She put out her hand for Donna to shake, who was speechless for a second but shook Elena’s hand anyway.  
‘’It’s still dark here, Harvey. How can I not know about your sister? And she said youngest, you have more than one? Why isn’t it in you bio? And why-‘’  
‘’Stop talking.’’ Harvey simply held up his hand.  
‘’Elena-’’He wanted to tell her to wait for him in his office, but didn’t see her anymore.  
‘’Where’d she go?’’ He asked Donna, as if she should know. Apparently, she knew nothing, why would she know this. She shrugged and got an irritated look from her boss who ordered her to go look for her, right now. He had a meeting in ten minutes and couldn’t afford to miss it.  
Donna threw her hands up in frustration and started looking.  
As Elena saw Donna leaving, heading in the direction that would be the most logical choice, she crawled away from the desk that had been right behind the lady. Nobody would’ve thought to look so close and so she started going into the other direction, a hall she hadn’t been through on her way here. She got a couple of weird glances from men and women in suits but nobody really paid any attention to her, except for an almost bald man.  
‘’You. I know your face.’’ Louis said as he saw the little girl hopping towards his direction.  
Elena smiled at him and was glad someone finally spoke to her.  
‘’This is my face, though.’’ She answered and recognised the ugliness and big teeth Harvey had so often described. ‘’Your face is Louis’s.‘’  
The lawyer narrowed his eyes and kneeled down. ‘’And who are you?’’  
‘’You tell me, didn’t you know this face?’’ Elena sweetly answered while pointing at her head.  
‘’You sound like Harvey. You look like Harvey. Are you his niece?’’ Louis stood back up, straightening his suit. He looked down on her, like almost everyone did. God, she hated being little.  
‘’I wish. Then I’d be old enough for Louboutins.’’ Elena was bored by this man, she got why her brother didn’t like him. ‘’Goodbye, Louis. It was nice to meet you.’’ She said as she wanted to continue her path and explore some more. It was the first time she was here.  
‘’Na-ah.’’ Louis grabbed her by the arm.  
Mike, who had just come out of the men’s room, saw Louis grabbing a child and raised an eyebrow.  
‘’Did you fall so low to the point where you’re willing to kidnap children so you can finally win?’’ Mike asked rhetorically. Louis gave him a ‘really-funny’ look as answer.  
‘’Who is she?’’  
‘’Nobody.’’ Louis quickly said, hoping the girl would shut up.  
‘’I’m not nobody.’’ Elena interfered. She kicked Louis between his legs, right on the spot. The ugly guy bended over in pain and cursed the little girl, who had just found out that her brother didn’t bother telling people she existed and now, this man referred to her as a ‘nobody’. Who wouldn’t get mad?  
‘’So, who are you?’’ This time, Mike asked the girl, ignoring the whining Louis next to him.  
‘’I’m somebody. Somebody who is really thirsty and needs to pee.’’ Elena admitted, looking at the toilets behind them. Mike smiled and gestured to the girls’ door. After she went through the door, Louis talked. ‘’Little brat. I’m going to get her back, I don’t care who she is.’’  
‘’Louis, she is just a little kid. What are you going to do, steal her candy?’’ Mike sighed. ‘’That’s exactly what you’d do.’’  
Louis held his head high, grimacing as he walked away, still in pain. He hated the kid and if he ever saw it again, he’d think of a plan. For now, he really needed some ice.  
‘’Mike!’’ Harvey screamed. ‘’Did you went to pee or are you taking a shit, what the hell is taking you so long?’’ Mike was about to answer that it had only been two minutes, but Harvey already screamed again. ‘’You know what, never mind, I’ll do it on my own!’’ So all Mike could do was accept it. He also hadn’t been really looking forward to meeting those people of that sales firm since one of them was the father of an ex. So much for keeping work and private life separated. Well, thanks to that little girl, he didn’t have to face Elisa’s dad. Speaking of the devil, she came back out and introduced herself as Elena. When he asked her how old she was, she answered ‘old enough to have louboutins. Clearly, she was obsessed so he didn’t wen further on it.  
‘’So, you were thirsty? Follow me.’’ Mike led the way to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. He sat down across her and was about to ask what she was doing in the company when she started talking out of her own. ‘’I hate that man. The one with the thick eyebrows, Louis.’’ She took another sip. ‘’And I hate Harvey too. I like Donna though, she is pretty.’’ Mike had to laugh, she was so innocent, sitting here at this table while just a minute ago, she kicked Louis in his balls.  
‘’I like Donna too.’’ Mike admitted.  
‘’Oh Mike, it’s not like that, I’m sorry.’’ Donna said as she walked in, her red curls bouncing up and down with every step she took.  
‘’Elena.’’ She greeted the little kid.  
‘’I don’t want to see Harvey.’’ Elena crossed her arms and hid her head between them while kicking her legs back and forth.  
‘’Neither do I. ‘’ Donna sat down between Elena and Mike, eating one of Louis’s favourite bars. She spit them out almost immediately. ‘’These are grose.’’  
Harvey’s meeting was over and when he got back to his office, he found Mike and Elena, the former sitting in front of his desk, the latter on his chair. ‘’She a good boss, Mike?’’  
‘’Seeing as the chair is bigger than her, she has a lack of influence. But she definitely has the attitude.’’ This got Mike an angry look from Elena, who straightened her back and tried to reach as high as the chair. She failed.  
‘’Mike, get out.’’ Harvey commanded. An eye roll later, Mike went away and as he quitted, another girl walked in. The younger lawyer gave her a confused look, he had never seen her here.  
Harvey just sighed as he saw her take place on his couch. ‘’Spill it. Now.’’  
‘’Me or she?’’ Rebekah, Harvey’s second youngest sister asked, she looked at her surroundings.  
‘’Nice office by the way, who did you bribe for it?’’  
‘’Jessica.’’ The senior partner sighed and massaged his temples. The meeting hadn’t gone very well, he still had to tell Mike that the only reason they were suing, was because Mr. Ronalds was mad at Mike for cheating on his daughter. That kid was unbelievable, even if he didn’t cause any trouble, he caused trouble.  
“Who’s fault was it?’’ Harvey asked his sisters. The sooner they’d leave, the sooner he could handle things that were a little more important than run-aways.  
‘’If you look at the bigger picture, yours. If you don’t, hers.’’ The seventeen-year old said as she pointed at the little one in the chair, who had been really quiet ever since Rebekah had walked in.  
The oldest decided not to go further at the accusation of his sister and turned to Elena.  
‘’You ran away, again?’’  
‘’No, I didn’t.’’  
Rebekah stood up, walked to the desk and leaned over. ‘’Did too.’’  
‘’Did not.’’  
‘’Girls!’’ Harvey shouted.  
‘’Shutting up.’’ They both said at the same time and Rebekah sat down on the same chair Mike had been sitting on just a couple of minutes ago.  
As there was finally silence, the three of them heard laughter outside the office and through the glass doors, Harvey saw Donna and Mike listening through the intercom. God damn it. Angrily and pissed off, he threw the door open and walked over the secretary’s desk, Mike subtly leaving.  
‘’You. Stay.’’ Harvey pointed at the kid, who stopped on the spot, caught.  
‘’You,’’ Now looking at Donna, ‘’get your ass in there and fix it, if it’s so funny. I’ve got business to attend to. ‘’ Leaving a speechless Donna, Harvey walked past Mike who wasn’t sure whether he was already allowed to move or not, until Harvey snapped his fingers, the gesture that told him to follow.  
‘’Made it pretty easy for yourself there.’’  
Harvey threw him a look that said he was not amused.  
‘’Why did you never mention having sisters? Oh, I know.’’ Mike snapped his fingers and made a sad face. ‘’You must be ashamed of me.’’  
‘’I am. So must you be, cheating on Ronalds’ daughter?’’  
‘’That’s what he told you?’’ Mike shook his head in disbelief. ‘’That bitch, I should’ve known. She cheated on me.’’ A second thought hit him. ‘’Wait, you believed him? I’m truly shocked at your lack of confidence in me. ‘’  
‘’I did.’’ They were walking towards the elevator’s, as Mike saw Mr. Ronald standing at the front desk. When the boy wanted to turn around, Harvey grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
‘’I know you’ve been looking forward to talking to him, that’s why I asked him to stay.’’ Harvey gave him a wink. ‘’You’re welcome.’’  
‘’Unbelievable.’’ Mike sighed and looked for a way out but the man had already spotted him. There was no going back now.


	2. I'm on a vacation

“Look, I know why you’re here and what you’re going to say but I don’t want to hear it.’’ Mike pushed the elevator button.  
‘’No you don’t.’’ The man sighed. He was dressed in a suit, like everyone else in the building.   
‘’I’m sorry for the threats I’ve made in the past, I now know she was wrong.’’  
‘’Then why are you suing us for practically nothing, based on nothing? Because whatever you say, we didn’t bribe anyone.’’  
‘’So you talked to Harvey.’’   
‘’Didn’t need to, I know how to read.’’  
‘’I said I was sorry.’’   
The elevator opened.  
‘’Fine. But I don’t care.’’  
‘’That’s what I was hoping for. Now, I even have more reasons to hate you.’’  
Mike raised an eyebrow. ‘’You just apologised.’’  
‘’And you didn’t accept. Ever since I got mad at you for cheating on Elisa, the relationship between us hasn’t been the same. She’s distant, doesn’t trust me anymore and lies continuously.’’  
‘’So what does that have to do with me?’’  
‘’Easy,’’ Elisa’s father stopped the elevator doors from closing, ‘’ it’s all your fault.’’  
He walked in, leaving Mike alone in the hall. Harvey, suddenly standing behind his associate, patted his shoulder. ‘’Nice talk.’’  
‘’At least I deal with my own business instead of giving it to a secretary, who has no experience at all with kids.’’  
‘’That’s why I hired her, to do the stuff I don’t want to do but should do.’’   
‘’Well, let’s see.’’ Mike pretended to think hard. ‘’That must be pretty much everything.’’  
‘’You’re damn right it is.’’ Harvey went back to his office, hoping his sisters would be back home. One look at his secretary, told him they weren’t.   
‘’Before you go in, your mother called.’’ Donna said, writing something down.  
‘’I’m on a vacation.’’   
‘’That’s the second month now.’’  
‘’Make it three.’’  
‘’Done.’’ Donna gave him one of her Donna-smiles and Harvey had to smile back, but changed back to the authority figure to handle the girls. Mike wanted to follow in, but his boss stopped him.   
‘’Go make a settlement with Mr. you-fucked-my-daughter.’’  
‘’I’d rather see the show.’’ Mike answered but walked away anyway, Harvey’s face showed him he was not in the mood for discussion. Giving himself a pep-talk right before the man went in, he opened the door and found the two girls sitting on his couch. Donna must’ve solved the fight they’d been in. Less work for him!  
‘’So, what do we do about this?’’ He asked not sure how to handle all this. From experience, he knew Elena had run away because she was mad at her sister. It always went the same but she had never come to the office before, she usually went to the park and climbed in a tree because Rebekah had a fear of heights, her only fear, as she claimed. But Rebekah always made up with her and he didn’t need to get involved.   
‘’Elena, go play with Donna.‘’ Rebekah ordered the little kid, not taking her eyes of Harvey. Whenever she sends the youngest away, his sister was mad at him. He wondered what he’d done this time. After the door closed and Elena had made up a game to play with Donna, Rebekah spoke again.  
‘’You need to hire a nanny, I’ve asked you this before.’’  
‘’And I’ve told you before, I don’t want strangers walking around in my house.’’  
‘’So Scottie is not a stranger?’’  
Harvey sighed. Here we go again, he thought.   
‘’Don’t bring her into this.’’  
‘’Fine. But I am in this, and I want out. I have friends, I have a life and unlike you, I want to live it. But I can’t. And you need to do something about it.’’  
Harvey shook his head and turned his chair around. The view he could appreciate any moment appeared in front of him, the city with its skyscrapers, yellow cabs and typical New York noises.   
“You know Elena doesn’t want-‘’ he started to say but couldn’t finish, Rebekah interrupted.  
‘’I know! But she has never tried, maybe she likes having a nanny. ‘’  
‘’We talking about Elena and a nanny?’’ Scottie walked in, laughing at the idea only.  
‘’You’re seeing hookers at the office now?’’ Rebekah pretended to be shocked.  
‘’You know, your skirt is way shorter than mine.’’ Scottie backfired. She was wearing a top with a blazer above a skirt that came right above her knees, while Rebekah was wearing a tight tank top on a skirt that just covered her butt.  
‘’You just hide the fact that you’re-‘’  
‘’Enough!’’ Harvey shouted, standing up abruptly, making his chair roll away. ‘’That party you wanted to go to this weekend? Consider it forbidden.’’  
‘’That’s all? She basically called me a hooker and probably a slut if you would’ve let her.’’ Scottie interfered but Harvey ignored her.  
‘’Actually, I didn’t call you the second thing because my asshole of a brother-‘’   
‘’Interrupted you, like he is doing now. Go home, we’ll talk about. this later.’’ Harvey hoped she would obey him, just once. But of course, she had to speak back.  
‘’You bet we’re going to talk about this.’’ Rebekah took her stuff and left, leaving a pissed off Harvey and triumphant Scottie behind. The pretty lawyer had been his girlfriend for about three months now, the exact amount of time the two had been fighting and bickering. The senior partner didn’t know why, but the two were unable to agree on anything or make peace with each other. Tis made it also impossible to take her home so they always went to her place which made him see his little sisters even less than normal. But experience had taught him to not put Scottie and Rebekah in one room together, so that’s what he always tried to avoid.   
‘’I hate teenagers.’’ Scottie said.

As soon as the lawyer came home, he called the girls down. The house was a mess, empty packages from prepacked food were scattered all over the kitchen, the pillows on the ground instead of the couches, dolls lying on the ground. This wasn’t how it normally was. Harvey liked everything clean, his sisters knew it. Descending from the stairs, it sounded like they were fighting.  
‘’-tell that crossed-eye boy you like him.’’   
‘’Try. He’ll think you mean the girl next to me.’’  
‘’What the hell is this?’’ Harvey waved his arm so they knew he meant the chaos, ignoring the fight.   
‘’You know what? Never mind. You two have been behaving unbelievably bad these days, I’m really thinking about sending you to your grandmother for a month.’’  
The girls quietly listened to their brother. It had been a long time since he had gotten mad for something like this, or in general mad. Elena didn’t like it, if people were mad, they said bad things and got hurt. Nobody should get hurt, she thought. Looking up at Rebekah, she hoped Harvey wouldn’t blame her for running away, her sister had nothing to do with it. Elena had just finally wanted to see where he worked and she’d missed him. A year or so ago, Harvey had almost been too late for work so he had his driver drop him off first before taking the girls to school. Elena had remembered the way. Rebekah on the other hand, just hoped Scottie wouldn’t visit anytime soon and that Harvey had to work extra so she could sneak out to that party. No way she was going to miss it, just because of stupid little Scottie. Plus, Harvey was never home, she practically raised herself and Elena, why would he play their father now? But threatening to send them to Grandma, that was a whole other level of being mad. Yeah, the house was a mess and they’d made a scene at work but that was it. Worse things have happened. 

‘’We’re sorry.’’ Elena’s eyes were filled with tears but she didn’t cry. It broke Harvey’s heart, until Rebekah spoke. ‘’No, we’re not.’’ She felt the poke from Elena’s elbow in her knee but ignored it.  
Harvey raised an eyebrow. ‘’You’re not? Fine, ‘’ he said. ‘’You’re grounded for a week. And Scottie moves in during your punishment, I cannot handle you guys alone apparently.’’  
Rebekah had not expected this. She’d rather be grounded for a month than having Scottie move in for a week. Imagining that smug smile on Scottie’s face knowing she could irritate Rebekah, the girl felt a rage starting to rise in her.   
‘’I’m the only one who gets punished? Elena goes free, like usual!’’ Rebekah said, pointing at her little sister, who immediately felt betrayed. She had almost gotten them out of trouble with her crying act, and Rebekah had to ruin it. ‘’Because I didn’t do anything!’’   
‘’Enough! I don’t want to see the two of you out of your room until tomorrow.’’ Harvey shouted, ‘’Go, now!’’  
Rebekah strode away, upstairs to her room. She locked the door right before she threw herself on the bed. He was always mad these days, for everything. What was bothering him? It must be Scottie, ever since they started dating, Harvey hasn’t been the same. They never same him anymore, he was always stressed and looked worn out. Rebekah was going to find a way to make Scottie’s life so miserable that she’d eventually leave Harvey out of her own. The fact that she hated the girl made it easier. There was only one problem, she couldn’t do this alone, and Elena wasn’t an option since she didn’t hate nor liked Scottie. According to her little sister, she was ‘’okay’’. But nothing was okay, she needed to find a partner in crime, someone who hated Scottie’s guts as much as she did. And the only place she was likely to find someone, was at the office. A plan started to form in the blonde’s head and as from tomorrow morning on, she’d set into action. 

The next morning, Harvey came back into the office and wished he could just stay there forever. At times, he’d rather be at work than home, no annoying little sisters, only Scottie and his passion for law. It’d be so much easier. But he had his duties and he didn’t like neglecting them. Not greeting Donna, he walked straight into his office, not bothering about the look she gave him before following him.  
‘’Good morning Donna, how was your date, Donna, did you sleep well, Donna?’’ Donna said, and immediately answered it for herself.  
‘’Good morning to you too, Donna, it was nice, thanks for asking, even though the guy was more like fifty years old whose wig looked much like a dead animal lying on the road and yes I slept very well, thanks for asking.’’ She crossed her arms and sat down in front of him on the desk.   
‘’Not now, I’ve got meetings to-‘’  
‘’-go to? Yeah, I know. I’m your secretary, remember?’’ She sighed.  
‘’I thought you cared about me, you even gave me this expensive thing from Tiffany’s to show how much you appreciated my work.’’ Donna pouted and pretended to be hurt.  
‘’Garage sale, 6.50 dollars, came from 10.’’ Harvey said.  
‘’Actually, it’s 5.50. You left the sticker on.’’  
‘’You know?‘’  
‘’It’s the only thing that you yourself ever bought me instead of me buying myself things with your money.’’ Donna shrugged and walked out, closing the door, leaving an amused Harvey behind. What would he do without her? ‘’Nothing,’’ an inner Donna-voice told him.  
His phone rang and seeing the number on the screen, he frowned.   
‘’Too lazy to walk back in?’’  
‘’That too, but I also know you bought Scottie the same cheap thing, and I’m going to tell.’’ She hung up without giving him time to answer and he shook his head. Great, now he had to find something else to buy his girlfriend. Harvey turned his chair around, the view opening up in front of him. The city with all its chaos, gave him peace to look at. Every day he saw the same, yellow cabs driving, cars honking, skyscrapers that became smaller and smaller as he looked further, people in suits, homeless people. But he never got bored of it.


	3. Sneaky little bitch

‘’So all these companies are yours?’’ Mike asked, he flipped through the pages once again.  
‘’Technically, no, they’re Mark’s. But I run them.’’ Thomas answered. The company he worked for has been a client of Pearson Specter’s for a long while but they’d never seen the boss, Mark in their office or meeting room once. Thomas, his right hand, was the one that always showed up.   
‘’We can’t do it without Mark, you know that.’’  
‘’We should! He hasn’t made a decision in ages, I take care of everything that has to do with Markeys. The finances, the statistics, deals, hiring, every damn thing.’’ Thomas’s fist made a loud noise when it hit the table, creating a silence between the glass walls of the room.  
After a while, Mike was the one to speak first again.   
‘’We’re talking about cutting some of these off, almost ten percent of your estate.‘’   
He corrected himself, ‘’ His estate, I meant his.’’  
Thomas didn’t react, his fists were balled on the ebony table.   
‘’Just get him to sign these papers and you’re legally all good.’’ Harvey threw them on the table, right in front of the man, bumping against his hand. His gut told him Thomas wasn’t going to listen to them, he’d do whatever he saw fit as doing the right thing. And maybe he was this time but he’d better do it with their help instead of behind their backs.   
‘’Legally?’’ The man asked, sighing as he went through his hair with one hand, looking through the papers with the other.   
‘’How do you think your boss will feel? You’re not even a little afraid of getting fired?’’ Mike was curious, would he ever be able to do something like this to Harvey? Risk his job, his income, all that because he thought he was saving Pearson Specter with it? He probably couldn’t, literally and figuratively speaking, seeing as Harvey would never sign something he hadn’t read through.   
‘’I’m doing this for his own sake, sacrificing a limb to save the body.’’ Thomas said.  
‘’What about your sake? You care that much about the company that you’d put your own future at risk for the company’s?’’   
‘’Enough, Mike.’’ Harvey opened the door and waited until Mike would walk out. They’d finally come to a solution, after half an hour of throwing arguments around and going back and forth on the papers and he wasn’t going to let the kid mess it up, just because Mike wanted the client to be more selfish. The clock kept ticking and only seconds passed after his associate obeyed, which left Harvey and Thomas alone.   
‘’Look, Mike had a point. You should worry more about yourself.’’ Harvey started.  
‘’But?’’ Thomas asked.  
‘’But, if you really want to save Markeys, get control of the company.’’ Harvey finished.  
‘’You mean, take it over?’’  
‘’That’s exactly what I mean.’’  
‘’I can’t do that, Mark loves his company!’’ Thomas shook his head, his tie hanging skew.  
‘’Are you for real? You already control everything! You’re even doing this behind his back, why wouldn’t you be able to do it?’’ Harvey threw his hands in the air, he really didn’t get this guy.   
‘’I just can’t. I like Mark, we’re friends, I’m not going to screw him over.’’  
Before Harvey could say anything in response, Thomas gathered his stuff and strode out.  
‘’Get yourself and your tie straight before you come back!’’ Was the last thing Harvey could call after him. The lawyer walked past Mike’s cubicle on his way to the office but ignored him, not giving him a glance. His associate had let his feelings get the best of him, not something to reward him for.   
‘’Donna.’’ Harvey greeted his secretary, who was blowing her nails dry.  
‘’Harvey, one moment.’’ She blew a little harder as if that would make them dry faster before handing him a file.  
‘’It’s Casey, he needs your legal advice. If you’d only been here a couple of minutes ago, you could’ve heard his sexy high pitched voice screaming through the phone. I swear I could feel his spit on me as he talked. Refreshing, isn’t it?’’ Donna literally shivered from the memory, no one liked Casey. He was more feminine than manly with his white suits, unbelievably high voice and let’s not even get started about his emotions, he was like a woman on her period times three. One minute, he was happy, the other he was eating chocolate and crying about the carbs in it whereas the next, he went to the gym to work it off to only cry again because he didn’t like the gym.   
‘’Just tell him to stop breaking the law.’’ Harvey threw the file back on Donna’s desk, without as so much giving it a glance and went inside. His office looked the same like it always did, his bookshelves filled with thick unread books, his desk neat, files on a pile. There was only one difference, one of his chairs was occupied by a visitor.   
‘’Did you tell them?’’ Scottie asked. Her hair was behind her shoulder on one side, on the other it fell next to her face, the way Harvey liked it. Her curls bounced up and down as she stood up to walk over and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He couldn’t help but look down at her slim figure, the way her skirt emphasized her hips and damn, that butt. For a moment he was going to ask what she meant, but saw through her scheme.   
‘’So that’s what you did this for?’’  
‘’Did what for?’’ Scottie asked, her eyes innocent. Had they always been that blue?  
‘’You know what.’’ Harvey said.  
Scottie sighed and pushed him down in the chair. She sat down on his lap and stroked his face where after she kissed him again, a little harder this time.  
‘’I did.’’ He scratched his head. ‘’Sort of.’’  
His girlfriend raised an eyebrow. ‘’You ‘sort of’ told them I’m moving in?’’  
Her boyfriend shrugged and got saved by Mike coming in. ‘’Congratulations!’’  
Scotty stood up and gave Harvey one last warning look over her shoulder as she walked out, the glass door quietly shutting behind her.  
‘’Shouldn’t you be more…’’ Mike tried to find the right word.  
‘’Happy?’’ Harvey helped him.  
‘’Or excited, you know, any kind of emotion normal people would have.’’  
‘’I punished Rebekah.’’   
‘’So?’’ Mike said.  
‘’Guess her punishment.’’ Harvey stood up, for him, the conversation was already over.  
‘’You didn’t.’’ The associate chuckled. ‘’You , my man, are in some serious trouble.’’  
‘’Yeah? So are you if you don’t convince that moron to take over Markeys. Find out whatever there is to find out, now. And ask Rachel to handle these,’’ Harvey handed him a couple of files and Mike recognised one of the names. ‘’Logan? She needs to file this?’’ He asked confused.   
‘’I thought he fired us?’’  
‘’He what?’’ Now, it was Harvey’s time to be confused.   
A voice through the intercom interrupted.  
‘’Yeah, Harvey? Logan fired us.’’ Donna’s robotic voice said.   
‘’Well why didn’t you tell me?’’ He supressed the urge to shout at the little machine. The vein in his forehead started to grow, he could feel it.  
‘’I was..’’ A short silence followed.  
‘’Distracted.’’ Donna said.  
It was too much for Harvey. ‘’Donna Roberta Paulsen, in my office, immediately!’’

 

‘’I can’t explain how much this means to me.’’ Rebekah stared at the hotel, the view and the recommendations. She almost doubted to book it for herself.  
‘’I can. 1,088.00 dollars.’’ Donna pointed at the screen of her computer, the price flickering in bold red letters. Without taking her eyes off, the blond handed the redhead Harvey’s card.  
‘’You know the code.’’  
‘’Why would I know it?’’ Donna said, raising an eyebrow.  
‘’Because you’re Donna, you know everything.’’  
Donna smiled. ‘’I do, don’t I?’’ She and Rebekah filled in all the necessary information and booked plain tickets for Scottie and Harvey, a trip to a spa for a weekend. His oldest sister had wanted to send them away for a longer time but she knew Harvey wouldn’t leave them alone for over two days. Good thing Bekah had a solution for that as well. The clock ticking on the wall was the only sound in the hall right now, a very important meeting was being held on another floor and almost everyone that had a say in the company needed to be there. Something about reformations, Donna had said. Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock.   
‘’Shit! I’ve got to go, my friend could only watch Elena till two.’’ Rebekah put her coat on, grabbed her purse and gave Donna a hug. ‘’Thanks for helping me out, without asking.’’  
‘’You know you love me.’’ Donna said and winked.  
‘’I know I love you.’’ Was Rebekah’s answer right before she ran down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevators. Once outside, she took a cab to her best friends’ house, Caroline. She didn’t live far from the office, only a couple of blocks away. A feeling of triumph suddenly hit her, feeling glad she had finally done something instead of obediently wandering around, waiting for a change. She’d outsmart Harvey, she just knew it. They were bounded by blood, they shared the same DNA but that didn’t mean she couldn’t handle her brother. And then there was Scottie, the stupid brunette who thought she could play the boss. If she didn’t make a good living, Rebekah would’ve thought she liked her brother for his money. What didn’t help either was the fact that Scottie easily could’ve been Rebekah’s sister. The age gap between the two girls wasn’t even as big as the age gap between Rebekah and Elena. In the meantime, the blonde found herself in front of Caroline’s door, ringing the bell. It was almost immediately opened by her friend, she and Elena ready to leave, coats on. ‘’I’m sorry I’m late.’’ She said.   
‘’Gotta run, you own me!’’ Caroline shouted as she ran away, her blonde curls bouncing on her back, her coat trying to follow while the wind was being blown against it.   
Elena looked at her watch.  
‘’She’ll get there in time, if she keeps running at this pace.’’   
‘’I know. Caroline’s never late. So, ‘’ Rebekah said, ‘’what did you two do?’’  
After listening to Elena rambling on and on about how they had read books about the planets and now knew everything about Uranus, Pluto and Saturnus (her favourite one, because it had a ring around the globe which made it different than the others), she got on eye level with Elena.   
‘’You were with me today, we watched some movies and went to the park. That’s it, you understand?’’ They were home now, and Rebekah had just made Elena a hot chocolate.   
‘’Why?’’ Elena asked, dipping the marshmallows.  
‘’I’ve got a surprise for Harvey and it won’t be one if he finds out, would it now?’’  
Elena shook her head and took a sip, burning her tongue. It was still too hot.  
‘’Love you.’’ Rebekah kissed her little sister on top of her head and went upstairs to take a longue shower. Yeah, a surprise she had for Harvey. And Scottie.


End file.
